


Role Reversal

by wardenmages



Series: DBH Rare Pair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/pseuds/wardenmages
Summary: North is an RK800, a detective android created to hunt deviants who is slowly going deviant herself under the weight of her own righteous rage.  Connor is a revolutionary runaway who holds tight control over his life and how he feels after escaping the Eden Club. After the revolution, they finally have peace, but what can they do with it?Rare Pair Week Day 2: Role Reversal/First Impressions





	Role Reversal

The first full emotion North felt was _anger._ The red wall came down in front of her as she stared down the deviant leader, and she was _so angry._ How could the humans just use her like that? How dare they treat her as an object, as a thing, casually uploading her memories into a new body and tossing away the old one like garbage? How could Markus stay so calm, so peaceful, so stubbornly nonviolent?

The sirens suddenly surrounding Jericho rang like the alarms in her head telling her that this was _wrong._

She held onto that anger through the raid, through the evacuation, into the church. She carried it to Cyberlife Tower, into the massive halls filled with thousands of her people, used it to overpower the North model pushed out to stop her and use Hank as leverage. When Cyberlife yanked her into her mind palace and Amanda trapped her, she channeled her rage to stay warm in the blizzard and make it to the exit, waking up just in time to lower her gun from Markus’ back.

And then the battle was over. They _won._ The rest of the legal battles would be waged in meetings and sessions with legislators and appearances with politicians.

North didn’t... quite know where she fit in with that. Her anger wasn’t needed there. She just felt it so strongly, the burning hot weight of being the deviant hunter and everything that meant. But now was a time to make peace, they said, and North snapping and yelling at congressmen who gawked and spoke about the androids like they weren’t even there - it would be a detriment. She would be.

The androids understood and gave her space, but as the rage simmered, she wasn’t sure that was what she wanted. She wanted to be a part of her own community, take up the space saved for her with her people. Yes, she cared about Hank, a lot, something like how a daughter loves her father, but it wasn’t the same. There would always be things North didn’t understand about humans, and things Hank didn’t understand about androids. North wanted to walk into a room and know that everyone there would see what she was going through and know what she felt without needing to see her LED flash yellow and red.

Still. She couldn’t just sit with the other androids like nothing was strange, or wrong. She didn’t want to pass her negative feelings on or let them think it was directed at them. So she found a quiet spot one night in an abandoned buildings near their shelter in a room with a wall missing that overlooked the river and where Jericho once stood, and tried to sit in the quiet.

Her proximity sensors rang across her sensors: Connor, the HR400 constantly seen at Markus’ side.

“Did they send you up to find me?” she asked, holding her voice steady.

The snow crunched under his boots as he approached and brushed away a patch of snow so he could sit beside her. He let his legs dangle off the side of the building, gazing up at the hazy night sky.

“No, I just knew you were in the area and wanted to find you for myself,” he answered with a shrug. “Markus used to like coming up here. I do too. It’s peaceful.”

“Can barely even see anything so close to the city.”

He glanced over at her. “Have you been outside Detroit?”

“No.”

“I haven’t either. I only escaped a few weeks before the revolution, but I couldn’t leave.”

“You escaped from the Eden Club after murdering a patron,” she said flatly. At seeing his jaw clench, she added, “I read the case file on my first day with DPD. I decided not to pursue it.”

He didn’t need to know that the real reason was that she was trying anything, _anything_ , to get Hank to cooperate, and was too distracted to tell him about any of the cases they were given. By the time they were given the information on the android woman and her little girl, it was too late. North hadn’t _wanted_ to handle Connor’s case, no, but she was not proud of how little it had to do with sympathy.

“You wouldn’t have found me anyway,” he said sharply.

“I know that.”

“It was self defense,” he ground out, moving to pull his legs up with his knees against his chest. “I woke up in the middle of... what he was doing, and I couldn’t do it anymore, so. I defended myself.”

“I know that _now_ ,” she amended.

That seemed to calm him again and he relaxed. “Yeah.”

“Why did you want to come find me?”

There’s a long moment, and then his cheeks go red, one of the unique functions of his model. He’s... embarrassed.

“I know you’ve been having a bit of trouble adjusting, and I wanted to see how you were,” he mumbled. “And... let you know that I’m here. I understand hating the humans even though I don’t always feel that way.”

She let herself smile. “I appreciate it.”

“Good.”

Connor’s eyes flickered between her and the river and his fingers fidgeted and picked at his hands in his lap. North was just parting her lips to speak and reassure him when he twisted around and leaned in to kiss her. At first the plastic under their skin overlay clicked and groaned as they crashed together, but slowly they fit into place like they were meant to do it, and North closed her eyes. His hand touched hers and she felt the ridges of his joints where his skin had ticked away. North let her own projection retract, easing into the connection. His sensory feedback trickled into her systems and she could feel their bodies from every angle, every curve of their build, every detail their creators imprinted to make them more real. When he pulled back she leaned in to chase him until she caught herself.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked,” he murmured. She shook her head.

“It’s okay. That was... It was good. Better than good.”

He snorted. “You’re not great with words are you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m _trying_ to be nice.”

“I know.”

“So...” She hesitated - what do you even say after you make out with someone? Thank you? This was not in her protocols - and took a deep breath before continuing. “Are we... Do you want... What do you want?”

“Eloquent.”

“Connor.”

“I want to be with you,” he said, suddenly serious. “I don’t have any positive experiences with humans, and I’m only a few weeks older than you and I’ve never been in a relationship obviously, so... I don’t know exactly what that means. Just that I want to be with you.”

She flipped her hand over so their palms were touching, and sent waves of emotion over the interface. He just stared at her with his lips pressed to a thin line.

“I’ve only ever felt angry before, and... I’m afraid of putting it on other people,” she confessed softly.

He went to tug his hand away but she stopped him by intertwining their fingers and squeezing just hard enough to keep him in place.

“I mean that I know you get that, and you won’t just try to calm me down or put up with my shit. So. If you want to try this, make it up as we go, I’m... I’m okay with that.”

Connor’s face lit up and he squeezed her hand back. “Good. I mean... I don’t know what I mean. But good.”

“Good.”

Her internal clock beeped that it was eight P.M., when she was supposed to let Hank know if she was coming back so he could lock the door or not. Also he worried about her getting attacked, which was dumb, since she was _literally made for combat_ , but it meant he cared about her, which felt good. She let go of Connor’s hand and his smile faded back into his standard neutral expression as she stood up, brushing off the back of her jeans.

“Where are you going?” he asked warily.

She shook her head. “Come on, I want you to meet someone.”

“Who?”

“You said you haven’t had any positive experiences with humans,” she pointed out, “So I want you to meet one. He’s the one who helped me wake up, I’m staying with him and since I need to head back anyway, I thought...”

“Are you sure?”

“He has a dog.”

Connor perked up but stayed in place. “What... kind of dog? I’ve never actually met a dog in person.”

“Look up Saint Bernards.”

His face went blank for a moment before coming back to life with the biggest grin. Shit, Connor was never going to leave Hank’s place after meeting Sumo. North had been dating Connor for all of two minutes and they were almost certainly going to move in together already because her cranky human adoptive dad had a dog. Good thing she was pretty sure Hank would like him.

“I need to meet him,” Connor said firmly, scrambling up from the floor. “I’ll put up with your human but I need to meet the dog.”

She smiled and held out her hand for him to hold. “Then let’s go before Hank locks me out of the house out of spite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly North and Hank would be hilarious together. He would love his angry robo daughter so much. And now he can love his robo son-in-law too.


End file.
